The present invention relates generally to an improved device for clampingly securing a wire to a work surface.
Clamping devices of this general type have been known and utilized with varying degrees of effectiveness. The prior art consists of many such devices ranging from staples with compressible bridge material to clamps having pin-like devices preassembled therein with recesses formed to be placed over the associated wire, clamping the wire to the workpiece.
However, the prior art devices are not all readily adaptable for use with a variety of work surfaces, such as concrete, wood, etc. Furthermore, none of the prior art devices are particularly designed to permit preassembly of the device on the wire prior to clamping of the wire to the workpiece. Furthermore, when the prior art devices are to be used with a concrete-type work surface, care must be taken so that pins can be effectively driven into such a surface without damaging the work surface and still insure that a tight clamping attachment is obtained.
When using the clamping device of the present invention, many of the problems existing in the prior art devices are overcome. The present invention advantageously includes a recess having a restricted mouth area which facilitates the snapping or preassembly of the device to a wire so that the wire and associated devices can be transported to the desired location on the work surface and rapidly and efficiently installed thereon.
A further advantage of the present invention is the incorporation of a protuberance in the recess to compressingly embed into the associated wire when clamped on the workpiece, serving as a means to relieve the stress on the wire in the longitudinal direction.
The novel configuration of the bores, which receive the attaching pin, in the present invention enables the clip device to be manufactured efficiently as well as used effectively.
Many other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be more fully realized and understood from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings wherein like reference numerals throughout the various views of the drawings are intended to designate similar elements or components.